


crossing the streams

by displayheartcode



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Torchwood
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: "Hear me out," Jack says. "I swear we've met before."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 35
Kudos: 309





	crossing the streams

"Budapest? A small art museum full of flowers?" 

The curly-haired man sighs. "No."

Jack taps a beat against the side of his glass, an ear-worm of a song he remembers from some far-off alien marketplace. He looks at the dwindling foam and then at the stranger who is waiting for his order to arrive. "Edinburgh? There was a music festival a few years back." 

He is starting to understand why the Doc keeps a diary or two around. 

"We've never met," the man says with finality to his tone. He idly flips the pages of a small sketchpad, charcoal smudges on his thumb and the side of his palm. 

But Jack isn't ready to give up. He knows the universe is large and full of strange wonders. He turns around in his barstool, straightening the lapels of his long coat. He takes a moment to stare at the man, wondering why the shape of his hands and the determined line of his chin are so familiar. 

The cheap time travel device on his wrist itches. He snaps his fingers. "Rirhath B!"

"What?" 

"What?" Okay, maybe not Time Lord-related. Jack mentally congratulates himself for keeping the spirit of Torchwood alive. 

A sandy-haired man appears by their table. Holding what's obviously a bag full of their takeaway order, he touches his companion's shoulder. "Ready, Joe?" 

Joe nods but the sandy-haired man stops to stare at Jack. Jack stares back. 

"Hi," Jack waves. "Your boyfriend looks familiar and so do you." 

"Nicky..." Joe jumps up and directs Nicky to the door. With their backs toward Jack, he only hears snippets of their hushed conversation. "Blitz...impossible..." Then the rest dissolves into a language Jack has procrastinated to learn. 

Jack salutes them with his drink. "See you guys next century, I guess!" 

Nicky walks straight into the glass door. 


End file.
